


Tiptoes on Insecurities

by maestrotee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maestrotee/pseuds/maestrotee





	Tiptoes on Insecurities

eggshells dance beneath my feet  
mocking in their honesty  
they hold inside their broken opens  
elephants of the room  
they laugh at cloudy skies  
with smiles cracked in place  
and spit on all the broken  
homeless hollow thoughts


End file.
